


ybzy15

by Pancaker



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaker/pseuds/Pancaker





	ybzy15

「新历年10月14日 晴

今日晨时，皇都再次发生大规模爆破冲突事件，根据元老院方面的陈词，此次冲突80%的伤害来源于“科技武器”。

午时，第一元老于元老殿向全球宣布，斯摩喀星唯一皇室继承人，Peter Parker皇子殿下，被来自耳斯星的王妃蛊惑，发展科技以致走火入魔。

“为了减少损失，维护斯摩喀星的未来”——元老院的原话——元老院向王子殿下正式宣战。

这是意料之中的事，我相信，王子殿下肯定已经准备好了。」

……  
……

「新历年10月17日 阴 

战争过去三日，我方战况并不算好，多亏王妃殿下制造的武器，士兵数量上的不足勉强可以弥补。

我现在已经完全可以操控这个裹在胳膊上的东西了——即使偶尔我感觉它可能会把我的手臂吃下去。当王妃殿下得知我的想法后，略带怜悯地看着我半晌。

下午我率领的骑士团回到皇宫的时候，王妃殿下又扔过来几个长方形盒子样的东西，它可以全自动处理伤口。

不得不说，王妃殿下所拥有的知识真的很重要——而且很厉害。他说以后如果想要走遍整个星球，完全不需要用自己的力气，名叫飞机的工具可以帮助我们。

希望战争早日胜利，这样我就能去了解到更多有趣的东西。」

……  
……

「新历年10月32日 阴

今天来了许多要求加入蜘蛛骑士团的龙。他们都是王子殿下在军校的朋友。

我惊讶于他们如此快速就掌握了科技武器的使用方法——后来我才想起来，当初是我将王妃殿下送过去做科技教授的。

总之，效果很不错，我们又多了几分胜算。」

……  
……

「新历年10月44日 阴

今天我们再次发现并摧毁了一座‘药材’厂，它归属在长老院名下，贩卖的药品中有能让龙上瘾的东西。

王子殿下今天冷着脸一言不发，我猜他是想到了贫民窟中因为母亲花掉所有的钱去买‘草药’而被饿死的小莎莉。

幸而我们有王妃殿下安慰王子殿下。正因为这个，当初王妃殿下因刺杀而昏迷的那段日子里每个人都在期盼他醒来。」

……  
……

「新历年11月1日 小雨

元老院将那些药材厂诬陷到王子殿下的身上，并且他们同样拥有耳斯星的武器，这些都让这场战争变得困难起来。

王子殿下做出了公布自己“蜘蛛侠”身份的决定，他似乎很怕我们笑话他，但实际上几乎蜘蛛骑士团内的所有士兵都震惊了，他们根本没想过自己私下憧憬的无名英雄竟然是忙到没有睡觉时间的王子殿下。

王妃殿下对此感到很欣慰。」

……  
……

「新历年11月12日 晴

今天敌方军队有一龙在走投无路之下化为了龙形，造成极大的破坏。

王子殿下再一次声明，无论什么时候都不可以化成龙形，那是对平民和斯摩喀星的不负责。」

……  
……

「新历年11月10日 晴

今天又有民众送来了自己制作的食物，不得不说王子殿下的性格让他在百姓的口中形象很好，这是我们所需要的。

全球各处传来了胜利的好消息。」

……  
……

「新历年11月14日 阴

我的部下发现了一个藏于地下数百米的基地，明天我们将攻下它。」

……  
……

「新历年11月15日 大风

这处基地是元老院与其他星球进行奴隶买卖的中转站。根据其中管理者的陈述，全球大概还有数百所这样的基地。

我们解救了许多虚弱的龙和其他星球的外来客，这就解释了贫民窟一直以来嚣张猖獗的失踪案。

王子殿下似乎真的很生气。」

……  
……

「新历年11月19日 阴  
所有人都知道王子殿下很愤怒，幸好，无论是他还是我们，都准备好了。」

「新历年11月20日 晴

要开始了。」

「新历年11月21日 阴

第一天。」

「新历年11月22日 多云

第二天。」

「新历年11月23日 多云

第三天。」

「新历年11月24日 阴

第四天。」

「新历年11月25日 小雨

第五天。」

……  
……

「新历年11月38日 大雨

我们安静地守在元老殿正门。攻打皇都的行动即将以我们的完全胜利结束。

接下来，只差最后一步了。」

……  
……

——————————————

潮湿阴暗的地底深处，没有任何光照，整个地牢就像停滞的空气一样死寂，只能偶尔听到一些或轻微或沉重的喘息声。

如果不是一束火把忽然出现在门口，任谁也不会想到这种地方居然住着人，而且是上百人，他们身体羸弱精神涣散，但模样良好，沉重的脚镣在足腕上作响。

久违的光照射下来，每个人的眼睛里都是朦胧的迷茫和绝望的情绪，他们已经在这里待了太久，抱着希望显然比绝望更加残酷。

直到，有一声尖叫响彻了整个地牢——

“是王子——！是王子殿下——！！”

Peter举着长椭圆形状的火把，他从铁质栅栏门的那处快速走进地牢，没有因为过于浓重的气味或者扑面而来的潮湿水汽皱眉，而是紧张地组织身后士兵前去解救。

奴隶群众们似乎沸腾了，但他们大多身体极其虚弱，最多的反应也只是躺在士兵的怀里，激动地握着他们的手，然后流出激动、感谢、如获新生的泪水。

Peter开始有秩序地疏散龙群，他也抱起了一个似乎还未到十岁的小男孩，小男孩失去意识晕在龙王子的臂弯里，这让Peter终于担心地皱起了眉。

Peter快速走出地牢，地面的基地已经完全被他所率领的军队占领，他熟练地将Tony制作的医疗器械戴在那个男孩的身上，看到男孩的呼吸逐渐平稳，这才松一口气。

Peter摸了摸他的额头：“对不起，哥哥来晚了。”

这时，Peter好像意识到了什么。他顿了顿身子，望向基地的出口处，然后站起身甩开披风迈开步伐，想要从营地走出去。

“殿下。”

一位士兵从不远处走来，他站在Peter面前微微低头。“比尔骑士长已经准备就绪。”

Peter点了点头，然后，不等对方再说些什么，少年便打开属于龙的翅膀升上天空，向西边飞去。

飞翔的过程中Peter想了很多——从战争开始的那天元老院的宣讲，到他公布自己蜘蛛侠身份时那许许多多双先是震惊再是爱戴再到憧憬的眼睛。从Tony无数个忙碌又会抽出时间安慰他的身影，再到走过那么多关押奴隶的地方时所见所闻。

不知怎的，他又想起了在平民窟和母亲在一起的日子，逝去的国王在床上握着他的手叫他唯一的儿子，被设计来到他身边的Tony用戒备的眼神观察自己。

而这一切，都会在今天有一个全新的开始。

Peter深吸一口气，空气中弥漫着水汽蒸发清新的味道，也有一些雨滴落在他的鼻尖，终于那金碧辉煌的元老殿透过雾蒙蒙的乳白色到达他的眼睛。

小龙王子动作利落地降落到正门处，此时的元老殿已是群兵林立，比尔正持着武器面无表情地站在最中央。

当Peter降落在他面前时，比尔行了一个标准的骑士礼。

“欢迎您的归来，王子殿下。”

比尔恭敬地说道：“请您领取属于您的荣耀。”

Peter点点头，他走进元老殿，印象里一直极尽奢华雍容的长老们所在之处，此时却破败不堪，成为一片仿佛遭到风暴洗劫的废墟。

精致的油画被刻破画乱，地上摆满了花瓶与水晶吊灯的碎片，竖立火把的铁笼安静地掉在地上，大殿的光线只有从拱窗外投进来的自然光，在彩色玻璃的折射下带着别样的美感。

Peter几不可察地轻叹一声，这时身边有声音传来：

“不必为它们可惜，Peter，你的皇宫里的东西比这值钱。”

Peter一惊，他连忙扭过头去，正看到Tony漫不经心地擦擦自己全身战甲上的灰，在感觉到Peter的视线后还微笑了一下。

“Stark先生！”Peter目瞪口呆，随后着急地凑过去。“不是说了，不要再跟我来战场了，容易受伤……”

“你太小瞧我了，Peter。”

Tony无辜地耸耸肩。“或许你可以问问Roma，我没跟着你的时候到底是不是乖乖待在皇宫里。”

看到Tony眼睛里狡黠的笑意，Peter就知道绝对不是他想听的那个结果。于是小龙王子也没再纠结，只是为Tony并无受伤而松了一口气。

“再者，如此伟大的一刻，我怎么可以不在现场观看呢。”

Tony穿着一身盔甲，有模有样地屈身对着Peter向屋内伸出一只手。

“请，小龙王子。”

Peter显然也知道这里会有什么、在他身上会发生什么，于是少年好笑地摇了摇脑袋，便和自己的王妃并肩走进元老殿深处。

雨似乎下大了，从走廊破损的窗户间有许多雨滴落在地毯上，形成一片一片湿漉漉的水迹，还让雨水击打地面树丛的声音传遍整个寂静的庭院与宫殿。

通向里屋的路上，把守着许多士兵，他们大多压制着元老殿里的侍卫和侍从，在看到Peter走过的时候会恭敬地行骑士礼。Peter的目光坚定，他的脚步沉着有力，Tony默默跟在Peter的身边。

终于，他们走到了最深处的房间，那是第一元老的寝室，也是目前第一元老被关押的地方。

第一元老被重重守卫控制在最中间的一张椅子上，此时这位白胡子的老人一脸平静，挺起胸脯笔直着背部，若不是旁边围满了精兵，倒不像是已经被俘虏的败者。

“恭喜你，皇子。”

第一元老说道，他微微一笑，满脸深刻的褶皱似乎能够诉说他的故事。

“……你还有什么要说的吗？”

Peter沉默半晌，最后颇为例行公事般，道出了这样一句问话。

“如果有的话，那就是责怪自己，当初没有直接杀了你。”

下一刻，冷兵器出鞘的声音此起彼伏，第一元老平静地歪过脖子，有手快性急的骑士已经将他枯老的脖子划出一道血痕。

Peter抬手，剑被再次放下。

“哦？这个不让说吗？”第一元老微笑道。“那么，就是后悔为了羞辱你，从耳斯星给你找来了一个王妃。”

这次眼里闪过杀气的换成了Peter，不过Tony摁住了他的肩膀。

Tony嘲讽道：“你只是想要耳斯星的科技和omega奴隶而已。”

第一元老不置可否，显然有关于奴隶贸易的事情被发现，亦在第一元老的意料之内。

“就算没有我和小龙王子，你的邪恶企图也绝对不会得逞，第一元老殿下。”Tony皮笑肉不笑道。“顺便，还有一件事，请您听清楚了——”

“如您所愿，我制造出了斯塔克粒子。”

听到这句话，虽然表面上第一元老没有什么表情，但Tony仍然很明显地看到他的呼吸一滞，本清明的眼睛逐渐转冷。Peter下令将第一元老带到皇家监狱，在骑士的包围之中，老人缓慢经过Tony，他忽然直勾勾地盯着小胡子男人，似乎要把他瞪穿一般。

“你是最大的变数。”

第一元老的眼睛白多黑少，当深邃如深渊的眼窝完全失去眼皮的时候，显得尤为狰狞和可怖。

他喃喃道，又似乎像是在跟Tony说话。

“你是最大的变数，你无论到哪里，都会成为最大的转折。”

“是我的错……”

接下来的话语Tony没有听清，因为在第一元老的嘟囔之间，他已经被强制带出了房间，Tony愣愣地看着门口，他回过头，看到站在那里的Peter也愣着神，与他是如出一辙的表情。

Tony摇摇头，他故作轻松地走到窗边，窗外的阵雨开始减弱，有一丝金黄色的阳光透过乌云的缝隙像帘幕一般倾泻下来。

“嗯哼，没错，小龙王子。”Tony故作骄傲地晃了晃脑袋。“我不仅能创造物质，我还能创造未来。”

Peter回过神来，他望着小胡子男人的眼睛充斥着温柔和宠溺。

“您还创造了我。”Peter说。

Tony回过头，那一丝阳光映着雨水的湿润，在Tony的身后投射下一片绚烂的色彩。

“不，不，小龙王子。”

Tony伸出食指左右摆了摆，他看露出一个完全真诚的微笑。

“我一直坚信着，即使没有我，你也会成王的，Peter。”

——————————————————

新历年十月至十一月期间，长老院将科技视为邪教，其以皇子被蛊惑支持科技为由，向皇子的势力宣战，最终Peter Parker赢得胜利的这场战争，史称“启蒙战争”。

Peter Parker在最终占领了元老殿、逮捕长老院势力之后，于皇都向全球公布了元老院“贩卖毒品、奴隶贸易、愚民政策”等罪行，并发表了一系列讲话与宣言，尤其以下话语被将来的斯摩喀星广为流传：

“我们不应该拒绝任何事物，不能被力量蒙蔽双眼，力量并不代表一切，弱肉强食不是最终归宿，开放地接受先进事物能让我们看到更大的世界。”

自此，斯摩喀星走上了与星际接轨的道路。

唯一的龙皇子Peter Parker成为了真正的龙皇子，这似乎是一样的概念又是完全不一样的概念，但在所有人没来得及思考之前，首先要做的是先庆祝这场战争的胜利。

市民们在蜘蛛骑士团的帮助下修建家园，并在街道上举办起了庆典，皇宫内迎接凯旋的侍从们准备了庆功宴，小龙王子与自己英勇的骑士们举杯对饮。

似乎是卸下了肩膀上最重的一个担子，Peter也在放任自己。

Tony捧着一个银杯喝着葡萄酒，他看着不远处兴奋地与将士们畅谈喝酒的Peter，边想边好笑地摇了摇头。

Peter已经成年了，而且这对于Peter来说确实是一件大事，对Tony来说，他完全能理解Peter想要喝酒的这种心理，毕竟酒助人兴。于是，也想畅饮一杯的Tony故意忽视了Roma在旁边猛烈暗示Tony过去拉住Peter的眼神。

然而事实上，一般来说不听Roma的话，Tony总会吃到一些不大不小的亏，例如这次结束后，身为“王妃”的tony不得不将醉到走不动的Peter搬回他的寝室。

小龙王子的酒量真的很低，Tony默默在心里又记下了一个没什么用的情报，他费力地将Peter放到床上，看了看Peter眯着眼睛似乎沉睡过去的状态之后，又体贴地将对方的靴子脱去。

正在Tony想要替Peter松一松他的领结，一阵视线上的翻天覆地的变化，小胡子男人好不容易回过神来，他的面前赫然呈现着Peter那张放大好几倍的帅气的脸。

空气中充斥着葡萄酒和小雏菊交融混杂的气味，Peter的鼻尖近在咫尺，他完全将Tony压制在床上，面色酡红、眼神迷离的Peter恍惚地看着他，然后逐渐弯上唇角，露出一个甜蜜的弧度。

“Stark先生……”

Peter的语气极其黏腻，他眼睛里的爱意和宠溺几乎像糖浆般淋了Tony满身。

Tony的呼吸局促了一下，龙的故意接近对于omega是有用的，这点在很久以前他就已经知道了，tony能感觉到自己脖颈后的腺体开始隐隐胀痛起来，空气中的小雏菊味交相辉映，甚至几乎要掩盖过酒精的刺鼻味道。

但是，Tony那双焦糖色的眸子里，只有异常坚定的清明。

“小龙王子。”

Tony轻声道，他的尾音变成了隐隐的叹息。

“我该回家了。”


End file.
